Too much fun
by bredstix
Summary: It's Peeta and Katniss' wedding day and all seems as though it will go to plan... That's if Gale can resist...


Caesar's loud voice booms out of the radios across all 12 districts:

"Here we are! The big day is finally here! The two star-crossed lovers from district twelve finally have their happily-ever after, we have a live feed directly to the Capitol venue which we will be going to shortly, finally we shall see the dress we have all been waiting for designed by one of the most famous hunger games fashion designers of this generation! Cinna!"

Katniss sits in her dressing room, her mother winds her hair into her signature braid and winds it rounds into an elegant bun resting on her head. Prim sits on the edge of the bed, watching intently. There is a knock at the door, as Katniss turns to face it Cinna enters along with Effie "It's here, It's here! You're dress is finally here!" Effie exclaims ecstatically. Cinna hangs the covered dress onto the wardrobe and Effie ushers everyone out the room.

Katniss breathes a sigh of relief before looking at her self in the mirror and gnawing on her manicured nails. There was another knock on the door. "Effie! I'll be out in a moment!" Katniss calls through the door. "Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I'm not Effie" The voice replies. "Haymitch!" She jumps up to open the door, finding him already in the room. She wipes her forehead and looks down, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "You know you're not supposed to ruin your nails on the big day!" She sighs and looks up at him exasperatedly. "Didn't come here to criticize! Just thought you could do with this" Haymitch places a long bag on the dressing table, "Have fun!" he backs out the door. Katniss opens the bag to find a large bottle of wine, she takes a large swig before returning to her dress.

"Come on Catnip! Not got all day!" Gale calls up the stairs, anxiously checking the time. He turns towards the staircase to see Katniss stood in the centre of the top stair. The dress wound around her bodice so perfectly and, even though she wasn't one for girliness she had never looked so beautiful. She walks down the stairs until she stumbles on the last few, luckily Gale is stood at the bottom and she falls, grabbing onto him. "You ought to be careful Catnip, someone might think you were coming onto me!" He helps her to her feet but can't help noticing when their eyes meet for a few moments. He gulps "Katniss I have to tell you something, you know when I was saying goodbye on the day of the reaping..."

Within the hall, Peeta stands, adjusting his collar and wiping his forehead every few moments. Effie walks over "Ready?" she asks, he nods in reply and she gives a thumbs up to the large camera behind him as the green light goes on. Peeta looks to his father seated in the front row for reassurance but he simply smiles and nods back proudly. "Positions everyone!" Effie calls out over the noise in the hall. This makes Peeta smile as the music begins, all of the congregation stand and the camera zooms into the doors.

As Haymitch and Cinna pull the grand hall doors open there are gasps and swooning noises across the audience. Within the door frames stands Katniss, in her incredible dress, arms wrapped tightly around Gale's neck as she kisses him passionately and oblivious to the audience and the camera. Gale peers through one eye before smugly glancing at Peeta. The kiss is broken when Haymitch coughs loudly and inconspicuously. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Peeta yells, Katniss turns to answer and vomits upon the marble floor and collapsing into the arms of Haymitch who is standing with his back against the door.

"She's drunk?!" Peeta yells angrily "It's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and she's drunk?" "The happiest day of your life maybe?" Gale replies. "Oh, did you really think she would ever go for someone like you Hawthorn?" Peeta snaps back, "She's practically comatose, I mean look at her?" "Oh trust me I have!" Gale replies sharply. Peeta tears off his bowtie and tears down the aisle. "What you gonna do Mellark? Burn me?" "No, I'm going to do this..." Peeta replies before whacking him across the face, Gale's head twists harshly to the right before he collapses into the puddle on the floor. Haymitch whispers to the now unconscious Katniss "I didn't mean that much fun!"


End file.
